Shuffle Challenge
by KayBeth13
Summary: A set of drabbles about Reno and Yuffie, based on the first ten songs on my i-pod when I shuffled it


**_Ok, Linkkinparkk introduced me to this idea, so I decided to give it a go. Basically, put your music device on shuffle then write a seperate drabble for each of the first ten songs. You can only write for the length of that song. I chose to base it on Yuffie and Reno, but I didn't do a great job. I tried my best though, and I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I do not own any of the songs or characters featured in this story_**

**You'll never be alone- Anastacia**

The world is changing, and time is spinning fast. That's something I've learnt from a very early age. People die, people fight, and people love. Always changing, never staying the same. Hope shouldn't exist; it just makes you feel alone.

But I find myself always being there for you. Holding your hand when you need it, always by your side when you are down. You're never alone when I'm with you.

No words describe how I feel about you. I try to write it down, I try to say it but every time I think about you, and your eyes, I freeze, and no words come out. I wish you would always smile, but there are days you seem so cold, distant, that it scares me, but then I tell you that I'll be right there with you, and you perk right up again.

You'll never be alone as long as I am here. We can make it through anything. Reno, I will always be there. Even if you don't realise it yet.

**Learn the Hard Way- Nickelback**

Why does he never listen to me? I tell him to go down one road, but no, he decides to go the other way. Stupid fool, trying to get us both killed!

So, I've gone the other way. He wants to fight my dad, I want to avoid him, so I'll go round the Pagoda, let him go into it.

Should've known it wouldn't be easy. He got caught of course and so I had to go in and rescue him from my dad.

I think he found out the hard way that trying to avoid Godo Kisaragi is never a good thing to do.

**Everything Burns- Anastasia**

I'm sitting, huddled up in the corner of my cell, trying to sleep, but sleep isn't coming. I can't cry any more, there's nothing left. Why isn't he here? He promised that if anything happened to me, he'd be there for me.

I feel like my heart is breaking. I wish I could just take this pain inside of me and burn everything with it. All my life, I've felt as though nobody really sees me, never seems to care about me, but then Reno came along, turned my world upside down, nearly tried to destroy the planet along with Shinra, yet I fell totally in love with him.

So why isn't he here? I scream as my cell opens and my captor steps in. I hate him so much, like a fiery embrace, but there was nothing I could do. I was helpless.

**Pressure- Paramore**

We've been married now for ten years and we have a daughter named Lilly, yet something doesn't feel right. It's like Reno seems to be distant. He never holds me anymore, never looks at me. I feel as though I'm losing hope, maybe he never loved me at all.

I think I'm going to leave him, I feel empty but I realise now that I'm better of without him. Maybe then I can feel free and loved. As much as it hurts, I have to go.

I hope he enjoyed our time together, but I feel as though it was wasted time. I'll never know everything about him, and I've had to turn a blind eye about his time in the Turks, but sitting here on my own, I realise, enough is enough. I have to go. I'm better off without him. He's better off without me…

**1000 Words- Jade from Sweetbox**

He hold me to his chest, whispering gently to me, soothing me, telling me it will all be ok. He tries to reassure me that he is fine and that his work will never get in the way but I'm no fool, I know that something went wrong at the last mission.

He works far away and each time he comes back looking more and more distressed as his body begins to not be able to sustain him. I wanted to shout at him, or cry, but I knew that in the end, he would tell me he loved me, and I would admit that I loved him too.

When he went away, I would send him mental messages of love from me and Lilly, hoping that it would take the pain away from him, hold him and protect him, forever.

I act distant at times, I know I do, but when I never know if I'll see him again, and it tears me up inside, never known how to speak or feel when that door shuts behind him.

But he's been there with me through all the bad times, and that's all I ask for. I love him, and no words can ever describe that.

**Hot Patootie, Bless my Soul- Meatloaf**

Every Saturday is the same routine. We go down to seventh heaven, where Tifa would play a collection of rock n roll hits. I laugh so much when I watch Reno dance as even though he is amazing at dancing, he can be an idiot at times, and so he tends to over exaggerate. Every now and again, a song he loved would come on and his face lights up as he grabbed me and spun me around, claiming I was his.

I love these nights, getting to see him liven up, and really let himself go. The way his face lit and the energy he showed made my heart swell with love, and I realise that no matter what, he is the only person I could ever truly love.

**Follow You Home- Nickelback**

Dirty, rotten, TURK! He just left me here, dumped in a hole, as if he wants me to die! I beg for him to let me out, but he refuses. But I'll show him. When I get out of here, I'm going to hunt him down and show him why you should never mess with the great ninja Yuffie!

I'll still follow him home, one way or another, no matter how much I want to give up.

He rings Tseng to let his boss know that I'm here, and then walks off leaving me. Seriously turkey-boy, you're going down.

**S.E.X- Nickelback**

There's no doubting it, Reno is the best bed partner I could wish for. He never takes no for an answer, not that I would ever say no to him. He likes it rough and dirty, yet other times he is sweet and gentle. He always tells me why the word sex is called sex:

S- for the how simple it is.

E- for the ecstasy

X- Is what marks the spot

I found it crude at first, but I understand now. Every time he looks at what I'm wearing, I thing about the underwear I put on that day, and I realise that it really is simple, it really is ecstatic, and it really does mark the spot, just right.

**Strong Again- N-dubz**

Yet again, my dad has told me to do as I am told and take my place as queen, but I'm not going to do it. I refuse to do it.

I never felt like I was ever going to feel strong again, but after meeting Reno, I found that life was too short to be angry for too long, and there was so much more out there. It was at that point, I turned my back on my home, decided to make myself recover and move on.

I couldn't have done it without him though. Reno held my hand the whole time, and just as I began to think it wouldn't get better and that I couldn't face the world, he would be there, hand held out to me, a smile on his face to tell me I'm not along and that life will only get better.

Which it has.

**Decode- Paramore**

The truth is hiding in your eyes, I just know it is, but every time I look at you, my mind clods over and I forget to ask you what is really happening.

How did we get here? I used to know you so well. You used to tell me everything, and I used to tell you everything, but now we just hide from each other all the time.

My thoughts you can't decode. I can see you wanting to figure me out, but you can't. I can figure you out though. I love you so, but I can see through you. I see the man you are, I see beyond the Turks.

Stop hiding from me, let me in. do you see what we've gone and done? We've made fools out of ourselves, and we can't go back to how it was. We have to move forward and recover.

Just let me in and let me love you as you have loved me.


End file.
